Emma Dobbin at Hogwarts
by naturallymoi
Summary: Emma Dobbin has known about Hogwarts and the wizarding world her whole life, and now, she's finally getting to go!
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Emma Dobbin - prologue (I do not own harry potter stuff)

_Harry was confused. Of all the platform signs in Paddington Station, he could not seem to find any for platform nine and three quarters. 'this is ridiculous' he mumbled under his breath as he frantically rushed around, attempting to follow the huge figure of Hagrid, Harry's new half-giant best friend. Unknown to him, in doing so, Harry had inadvertently caught the eye of an adorable little eight year old girl, who just happened to be named Emma Dobbin. This little girl glanced over to Harry, and, in seeing that he might be a nice guy, she furtively snuck over to cross his path, away from her parents, who were stuck in an intense conversation with a young, good-looking dark haired fellow, who just happened to be Sam Dobbin, the girl's older brother, and a seventh year student at the renowned Hogwarts School for Withcraft and Wizardry, which happened to be the exact place that Harry so desperately wanted to get to, as fast as his 11 year old legs could carry him, just so he could get away from the crowded and completely uncontrollable expanse of Paddington Station._

'_I hate trains.' Harry growled softly for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. By this time, little Emma Dobbin was swiftly and steadily making her way through the crowd to try to talk to the little boy in the very big glasses._

_Harry glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of a very, very tall man holding an owl in a cage, and apparently talking to himself. Harry stopped sharply. Unfortunately the momentum that his heavily stacked trolley had gained was more than enough to make it continue moving and, being the light and, unfortunately for him, stubborn, child that he was, Harry was pulled along with the trolley without the slightest intention of letting go. _

_Unfortunately, it was at this precise moment that little Emma Dobbin found the strength to squeeze her way through the throng of people, and after finding herself confronted with rather a large pair of thighs, she decided to go around them. Although they did not seem to ever end. Just as little Emma Dobbin was starting to wonder what sort of a person would belong to such a pair of thighs, the thighs decided it was high time to get some exercise, and they moved on. Leaving, as one might guess, quite a clear pathway to victory, or in this case, a tiny little gap just big enough for a skinny eight year old girl to be able to get through to reach the trolley of one Harry Potter, which was, incidentally, at this moment, hurtling towards little Emma Dobbin with an incredible amount of speed, and dragging along behind a very disgruntled Harry Potter. _

_Sensing her impending doom, little Emma Dobbin shut her eyes tight, and put her hands to face, emitting a small squeal. Upon hearing this Harry looked up and noticed the little girl. Instinctively he put his feet down and dug his heels into the slippery floor of the station. The trolley slowed and came to a sharp halt, centimetres from where little Emma Dobbin was standing. The severe termination of his journey surprised Harry, as he managed to forget for a moment where he was and career into the trolley with a loud 'Oomph!' as all his breath left him in one go. _

_Harry slowly opened one eye, dreading to see what his clumsiness might have cost him. But there was no one there. The little girl had gone. Harry quickly checked under the trolley, just in case. In seeing that there was no tiny squished body lying there, Harry shrugged to himself and turned to go, when he felt someone poke his stomach. Harry turned to face the strange little girl._

'_Hello.' She said. With her hands clasped in front of her little polka dot dress that clashed horribly with her stripey tights, Harry noted that she was, in fact, shoeless. _

'_uhm…hi.' Harry blinked. _

'_Are you going to Hogwarts?' her big turquoise eyes gazed curiously at him. _

'_My big brother is going to Hogwarts today. He's a seventh year. What year are you?' Harry gaped at this small girl. _

'_uhm… I'm a first year. D-do you know where i'm supposed to go? I got lost…' Harry stared imploringly at the little girl, the intense gaze of his deep green eyes behind his glasses almost matched the penetrating look that he was getting from little Emma Dobbin and her virtually indescribable eyes. _

'_sure. You can just follow my brother to platform nine and three quarters.' The girl pointed across the busy station at the handsome dark-haired fellow just getting ready to leave. The fellow turned around, and appeared to be searching the station for something. 'I gotta go, I think they're looking for me. Bye!' and the girl was gone. Harry blinked. _

'_I- uh-oh.' Harry started. Little Emma Dobbin had appeared at the other end of the station standing next to her family. The handsome fellow ruffled her hair as he bent down to give her a big hug, she giggled when he gently tickled her. He stretched up again, hugged his parents and waved goodbye as he sauntered off towards platform nine, shoving his trolley in front of him. Harry jerked his trolley around, hurriedly running after the handsome fellow, pausing only for a second, to turn to the strange little girl and give her a grateful wave. In all her polka dotted, shoeless glory, little Emma Dobbin grinned and waved, hoping that one day she might again meet the nice little boy with the big bulky glasses._


	2. Chapter 2 The Train

Emma Dobbin Chapter 1 - The Train (HP stuff not mine)

Emma Dobbin had been to this station, to platform nine and three quarters, many times in her short 11 years, yet this would be the first time that she would leave her parents and actually get on a train. Her mother stood by her, the little boy holding her hand was sadly sucking his thumb. When Emma bent down to give him a hug goodbye, he flung his arms around her and snuggled into her neck. 'Don't go, Emma!' he pleaded tugging on her sleeve.

'I have to, Jack, it's school. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!' she stood, glancing over to her father, who was nattering away loudly on his mobile phone. He never seemed to do anything but work recently. Emma turned back to her mother who was droning on about something or other, Emma wasn't listening. She was itching to get on that train, to be at Hogwarts as soon as possible. The moment her mother stopped, Emma waved and grabbed her trolley, marching proudly across to the arch to platform nine and three quarters. She stood squarely in front of the arch and steadied herself to plunge into the wall and appear in seconds at platform nine and three quarters. She stepped back, preparing for a run up, but before she could smash through the wall, her mother yelped.

'Emma STOP!'

'what, mother?' irritated, Emma spun round to face the exasperating woman who apparently wanted to wave good bye one last time, as there seemed to be no other reason for her outburst.

'Emma, dear, that's the wrong arch. Try the next one.'

'oh.' She moved swiftly on to the next arch, her wobbly trolley narrowly missing a long row of kids all with exceedingly bright orange hair. 'Bye!' she waved one last time, before launching herself at the wall. For a moment she thought that maybe this was the wrong arch too, before she was sucked through it and propelled out the other side with such a force, that she managed to rather ungracefully slam into a tall, quite gorgeous blond boy. He screwed up his handsome face, sneering grotesquely at her,

'Watch it, first year!' she gaped at him for a moment, before screwing up her face to match the grotesque sneer of his.

'well! I was going to apologize, but you're so _rude_ I don't think I will anymore!' the boy's jaw dropped in surprise that anyone, least of all a first year, and maybe even more surprisingly, a_ girl_, would ever answer back to him, the notorious Draco Malfoy! She huffed, and stormed off in the direction of the train, before the boy could say anything more to her.

Emma casually began to pack her trunks into the train when the first whistle went off, signalling for all the passengers to board. Emma gasped and frantically threw her bags onto the train, before jumping on board herself. As she sauntered down the aisle with her backpack slung over her shoulder, she couldn't seem to find anyone she knew. With another sharp whistle that made Emma jolt and slam into one of the glass windows of a compartment, the train juddered off away from Paddington station, and towards what Emma knew would be a great year.

As she had done many times before, Emma drifted off into her own thoughts; unfortunately, on a train with small aisles and many young frantic kids, it was not the most appropriate time to zone out. Emma found this out on her own when, moments later, the tall blonde boy that she had slammed into at the station, shoved her harshly out of her thoughts.

'OY!' the boy shouted into her ear 'oh, it's you again' the sneer was back 'move your skinny little first year arse into a cabin, and GET OUT OF MY WAY!' his gorgeous face was inches away from Emma; and she could smell him, a mix of gorgeous boy smell, and unsurmountable arrogance. When she didn't move, he leaned in and growled 'did you not hear me? Get out of my way.' Annoyance bubbled inside Emma, as she imitated his scowl and leaned in, just as he did to her.

'I'd suggest that you don't speak to me like that, you disgraceful excuse for a third year, I am after all, only a first year, and you don't want anyone to catch you being so blatantly rude to a sweet little girl like me, do you?' Emma tipped her head to the side, pulling an overly innocent face. The boy's eye twitched and he pulled himself up to his full height, only three inches taller than Emma, who, granted, was tall for her age, but the four inches didn't quite give Draco malfoy the height he was hoping for, as he said, with such arrogance

'I'm a fourth year actually.' Quick as a flash, Emma snorted and rolled her eyes

'well you certainly act like you're four.' The boy gaped

'I – I –' Emma grinned slyly, she knew she had him stumped.

'Well, if that's all you have to say, I'll be going now.' She pushed past the boy, who watched her go, and gawped again when his minions parted to let her through, before she paused, turned around, grinned, and said 'don't feel bad, you may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but at least you have your looks to fall back on!' Emma giggled and wandered away down the aisle, leaving a very bemused Draco Malfoy behind her.

Emma walked down the train trying to find a cabin to sit in, but only managing to slam into every window along the way as she peered in looking for a space as the train shuddered along the tracks. Before she had even managed to peel herself off of the window she was currently stuck to, there was the strong smell of toffee, and a flash of orange behind her, when she got smacked into the window again.

'Ohm, shorry, shorry, ar ou awfwight? Um shorry!' Emma turned, and blinked at this strange ginger haired boy, who seemed to have trouble talking

'what? What did you say?'

'ohm shorry, ish tchuffeee.' He grinned widely, showing Emma his teeth, or rather his toffee, as his teeth were completely covered in the ultra sticky toffee.


End file.
